


Undercover Minx

by zeldadestry



Category: Daria - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Yuletide 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-23
Updated: 2008-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And all this time I thought you loved me for my brain."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undercover Minx

**Author's Note:**

> written as an extra treat for Paceus in the 2008 Yuletide fic exchange  
> 

Daria knocked on the door to her hotel room. “Cover your eyes,” she ordered.

“Why?” Jane yelled back. “Is that Medusa? Gonna turn me to stone, Ms. Snakes where her hair should be?”

“Do it because I said so.”

“Well, that’s certainly compelling.”

“Are they closed?”

“What do you think?”

“Ok, I’m coming in.” Daria swiped the key through the slot and walked in to find Jane sitting up in their bed and going through the pictures stored on her camera, eyes wide open. “Liar,” she grumbled.

“Wow,” Jane said, noticing Daria’s short, hot pink dress. “Hey, Daphne, where’d you stash Velma?”

“Would you be Shaggy in this scenario? Or possibly Scrappy-Doo?”

“The infamous Crappy-Doo?” Jane pressed a hand against her heart. “You wound me, D.”

Daria threw herself down on the bed. “Why the hell did I let Quinn talk me into this?”

“Are you wearing make up?”

“They attacked me in front of the church. Quinn held my arms behind my back and my mom covered my face with a sorority’s worth of Clinique.”

“Rehearsal dinners are tough, huh?”

“Shhhh, I’m busy repressing.”

“You know,” Jane said, leaning over Daria and sliding a hand between her thighs. “You look kinda-”

“Please don’t say it.”

“You look really-”

“I’m begging you not to say it.”

“Hot.”

“And all this time I thought you loved me for my brain.”

“I do love your brain, your brain and every other part of you,” Jane replied, sneaking a peak down Daria’s dress. “Look at those cute pink nips!”

Daria gave Jane a rare grin. “If memory serves, yours are pretty cute, too,” she said. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

“Hurry back, cowgirl,” Jane said, leaning over to slap Daria on the ass as she got out of bed.

Daria came out of the bathroom dressed in a tank top and cotton boy shorts, her hair still piled on top of her head to keep it from getting wet in the shower. “There’s my girl,” Jane said. “You’ve got a little bit of toothpaste on the corner of your mouth.” Jane leaned in and licked it away. “Mmmm, minty Daria.” She carefully pulled the elastic out of Daria’s hair, ran her fingertips through its length. “Lie back,” she ordered, and guided her down. “You realize that everyone’s going to be looking at you tomorrow. People are going to stare.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When you wear that dress at the wedding, everyone’s gonna see how gorgeous you really are.”

“Right.”

“Everyone’s gonna know you’re a sex bomb.”

“Ok, now I know you’re full of shit.”

“I’m just as bummed about it as you. I like it when you’re my secret vixen.”

“Your secret vixen? That’s demeaning. Anyway, I prefer undercover minx.”

“Hmmm,” Jane murmured. “Alright then, my little undercover minx.” Jane touched Daria with slow, hesitant hands, like she was worried about scaring her off. It drove Daria crazy when Jane did that because it made it so easy to imagine what it would have been like if they had hooked up back in high school. There was something so hot about the idea of being together first, before they’d ever been with anyone else. Jane’s fingertips were moving up Daria’s belly, pushing up her tank top, just glancing underneath her breasts. All Daria could think was that she wanted this to go on for an hour, two, the whole damn night, Jane touching her everywhere, discovering her, owning her. “God, Daria,” Jane whispered. “Sometimes I want to stop and paint you, paint how your skin flushes when I touch you. It’s my favorite color in the world.”

“Prettier than a sunset?” Daria teased. Whenever they went to a flea market, Jane loved to point out how many crappy paintings were topped by orange and purple skies.

“So much prettier,” Jane said. “You can’t touch the colors of a sunset, the colors don’t change because of your touch.”

Daria grimaced. “For a self-avowed cynic, you’re damn sappy.”

“Don’t ever tell anyone. It’s your fault. You’re a bad influence on me.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Oh, yeah. You’re the worst.”

Daria hugged Jane, just hugged her, held her. She did it sometimes because she - well, because she felt happy, because Jane made her happy. “Jane Lane,” she said. “Jane, Jane, Jane, Jaaaaane Laaaaane,” she sing-songed it like a nursery rhyme.

“I’m sappy?” Jane protested. “You’re fucking giddy!”

“Take it back, take it back,” Daria chanted, tickling her.

“Daria!” came a shrill voice at the door, followed by a ferocious pounding. “I hear you in there. I have to talk to you!”

“Go away!” Daria shouted, determined not to be interrupted. “Daria’s not here.”

“I know your voice, Daria,” Quinn said.

“Alright, fine, you win. I am Daria. But who the hell are you?”

“It’s Quinn!” shrieked her sister.

“Quinn who?” shouted Jane, jumping into the fray.

“Quinn Morgendorffer! Your sister!”

“You’re not my sister,” Jane replied. “I don’t even have a sister.”

“Not your sister, Jane! Daria’s sister!”

“Quinn, I never knew how to tell you this, but I’m not your sister. I’m a cybernetic organism sent back through time-”

“Daria, you are not the F’ing Terminator!” Quinn wailed. “I’m not trying to bother you guys, I swear, but I have to talk to you!”

Daria reluctantly rolled out of bed, Jane following behind her, and opened the door to reveal Quinn, her eyes wet and her lips trembling. “Shit,” Daria said. “Are you ok?”

“I don’t think I can get married,” she stage whispered. Daria drew her into the room, guided her to sit down in one of the big, comfy armchairs. “I don’t think I can marry Justin. I don’t think I,” she blushed. “You guys, I’m so embarrassed, but - I don’t love him.” She burst into tears. “Mom and Dad are gonna kill me! He’s gonna hate me! What am I gonna do?” Her stomach growled and she pressed her hand against it. “Excuse me,” she said morosely. “I haven’t been eating much. My dress is still a little tight around the waist and I wanted to-” she trailed off.

“See!” Jane said, triumphantly. “Fitting into your wedding dress, that’s something you don’t have to worry about anymore.”

Quinn gave a weak attempt at a smile. “Thanks, guys, really. I knew you’d be behind me.” She looked at Daria with gratitude in her eyes.

“First things first,” Daria said. “We’ve got to get you some food.”

“I’ll order some pizza from room service,” Jane said.

“And root beer,” Daria said, reflexively.

“And root beer,” Jane echoed, squeezing Daria’s hand.

Daria squeezed back. 


End file.
